


Betrayal and Atonement

by GovernorKristique



Series: Acquiescence [10]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: As Jodie shares her testimony in the hearing, Joan realizes her life is about to change. Vera commits the ultimate betrayal, and Joan and Jodie must each grapple with their feelings for each other."It is possible to love and hate at the same time".CW: This work contains mentions of rape, and false allegations of rape.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Jodie Spiteri, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: Acquiescence [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Joan sat in the boardroom, anxiously awaiting Jodie’s arrival. She had tried to find a way to see Jodie and talk to her before the hearing, but the board was taking her allegations seriously to the point where none of the officers were willing to help Joan see her lover. Channing took it upon himself to collect the footage from all of the cameras in the prison daily, intimidating Joan by claiming he had a team of staff reviewing every minute of the recordings to ensure she was leaving Spiteri alone. The only piece of information she had came from Ms. Miles, who informed her that Bea Smith was refusing to leave Jodie’s side, and insisted on attending the hearing with her. All Joan could do was prevent that from happening; Smith was currently confined to the psych unit after Nils Jesper knocked her out, rendering her incapable of intimidating Jodie into following through with her outlandish claims. She crossed her arms as Bridget Westfall entered the room, nervous the psychologist would fall on her own sword and share her suspicions about their relationship. Bridget could very well run the risk of Joan releasing the video of her and Doyle copulating in order to lock the Governor up. She didn’t think West _ null _ would sacrifice her own happiness to take hers away, but Joan had allowed herself to suffer for the sake of revenge in the past. Nothing was beyond the realm of possibility as far as she was concerned. 

Joan looked up as Vera followed Jodie into the room. She tilted her head to the side, confused as to why her deputy escorted the girl after being explicitly told to keep away from her.  _ They’re working against me... _ she thought. _ Think...think… _

“Thank you for coming Ms. Spiteri. Now, we’re meeting today to discuss some serious allegations you’ve filed against Governor Ferguson. Would you explain, in your own words, exactly what happened?” the leader of the board asked. After Jodie requested to wait for Bea to arrive, the board members held off for a few minutes while Vera searched for her. When she returned and claimed that Bea was in the psych unit and they would need to proceed without her, Jodie nervously began sharing her testimony. Joan sat digging her fingernails into her palms as she listened to Jodie twist the nature of their kinky sex life. It broke her heart to listen to her angel take what was beautiful and consensual and frame it as something violent and malevolent. Joan’s stomach turned in knots as she questioned how fucked up she must be. Jodie could share the details of their intimacy to support her claim that she was violently torturing her, and yet nothing she said was a lie. Joan couldn’t truthfully deny anything she said, until Jodie claimed she had been subject to verbal humiliation. “She made me say things, and repeat things,” Jodie stammered as she began scratching her arms.  _ Please stop scratching my darling _ , Joan thought, swallowing the lump in her throat as she watched her sweet girl hurt herself. “She told me I was worthless...that I was pointless,” Jodie’s eyes filled with tears as she spoke, “and that I was nothing. She said that nobody missed me,” her voice cracked as she began sobbing. Joan’s chest tightened as the blood stained Jodie’s white sleeves. “Oh Jodie…” Bridget said gently as she finally fucking noticed what Jodie was doing to herself. Jodie looked up and arrested Joan’s gaze. Her heart broke seeing the pain in the stoic woman’s dark eyes that seemed to be invisible to everyone else in the room. “I-I…” Jodie stammered. She abruptly got up and moved towards Joan. “I’m sorry!” she exclaimed through her tears. “I’m so sorry,” she sobbed, desperately reaching for Joan as Vera and Bridget held her back. “Take Ms. Spiteri to medical, see that her injuries are tended to,” Joan said softly. Bridget left with Jodie and a guard stationed at the door. Vera nervously stood, chewing her bottom lip. The leader of the board sighed, and turned to Joan. “Well Ms. Ferguson, it appears we have wasted your time. Please accept the board’s sincere apologies for the inconvenience,” he said. “Thank you,” Joan nodded graciously. “Wait,” Vera stammered. “Yes Vera?” Channing prompted with a sly look on his face. “Well, um...the prisoner consented to having photographs taken of her injuries. Nurse Atkins took them yesterday. She can confirm the accuracy of these images,” Vera said quietly as she passed a cell phone to Channing. Joan flared her nostrils as she peeked at the photos. As Channing swiped through the images, Joan’s chest tightened, gazing upon the bruises, bite marks, scars, and burns she had passionately inflicted on Jodie’s skin. “Well Vera, this is some compelling evidence,” Channing affirmed. “Is there anything else you’d like to present to the board?” Channing pressed. Joan stared daggers into Vera’s eyes as the little mouse quickly shifted her gaze away from Joan and back to Channing. “Yes. On the night of the 17th at 1:35am, I caught Ms. Ferguson with Jodie Spiteri in her office. They were engaged in a...sexual encounter,” she said nervously. “I see. And can you describe the nature of their encounter? Did it seem consensual?” The board leader asked. “Well, despite the fact that a prisoner  _ cannot _ legally consent to a sexual relationship with a member of staff, no. It didn’t,” Vera said as she was taken with a bout of courage, returning Joan’s hostile stare with a vicious look of her own. Joan’s face fell as Vera betrayed her. “I can assure you that is nothing but a well crafted piece of fiction. Vera and I were involved in a private relationship, as you’ll know. We’ve recently ended that relationship. I had intended to amend our disclosure document to reflect these changes, but have not yet had the opportunity,” Joan said coldly. “It was I who ended things, and it seems as though the separation was not as amicable as I thought,” she finished. “Mr. Channing, if I may?” Vera requested. Channing nodded, encouraging her to continue. “You can check the swipe card records from that night. You will see my swipe card was used to access the Governor’s office at 1:35, and as Ms. Miles escorted the prisoner to Ms. Ferguson’s office, I expect that her card will register shortly before that. You can check the camera footage as well, I’m sure you’ll see Ms. Miles escorting Jodie Spiteri to Ms. Ferguson’s office. Either that, or the footage may have been wiped,” Vera finished. The board leader nodded slowly and sighed. “Very well, thank you Vera. Mr. Channing, would you mind obtaining a printout of the swipe card records and get your staff to promptly review the recordings from the applicable cameras from midnight-2am on the 17th?” he requested. “Happy to sir,” Channing shot Joan a menacing grin as he left the board room. The board leader removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before turning to face Joan. “Well Ms. Ferguson, I must say this isn’t looking good for you. If the swipe card records match Ms. Bennett’s testimony, then we’ll be forced to suspend your governorship as the police conduct a formal investigation. You could be charged with sexual assault, torture. You might want to ring your lawyer,” he said. Joan’s lips parted in shock. She nodded slowly and dropped her chin to her chest as she stubbornly banished her tears to the vessels from which they came. “Very well,” she said quietly. Channing returned, gleefully sliding the swipe card printouts towards the board leader. “These records corroborate Ms. Bennett’s statement,” he said. The board member sighed and turned to Joan. “I’m sorry Ms. Ferguson. I have no choice but to suspend your governorship pending the results of an investigation. Please return your keys and swipe card to the visitor’s desk on your way out. I would...recommend cleaning out your office as well. In case you don’t return,” he said. Joan nodded silently and left the room.

\---

Joan played a relaxing playlist of classical music as she cleared out her office. She had released her hair from her bun, and taken off her jacket and heels. She finally allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks as she meticulously arranged her belongings in the box. She pulled out the passports she obtained for Jodie and herself, taking a moment to gaze sadly at the photograph of her young love. After she heard a knock at the door, she shoved the passports at the bottom of the box and covered them with her fencing mask. “I’m busy!” she barked. Vera swiped her card and opened the door, slamming it shut behind her. Joan turned and stubbornly wiped her tears. “Are you...crying?” Vera asked incredulously as she crossed her arms. “No, don’t be ridiculous,” Joan retorted. She dropped a bottle of hand sanitizer into the box as she crossed her arms and stared at Vera. Vera stared back as pure anger stewed behind her ocean blue eyes. “Congratulations Vera. I hope you enjoy the short while you’ll get to sit in this chair you’ve coveted for so long,” Joan rolled her eyes to mask her pain. For a while, Vera stared silently as Joan’s eyes welled with tears. “Vera, how could you stand there and claim that I  _ raped _ her?” Joan asked with a whisper. Vera inhaled sharply as she fought back tears of her own. “By definition, you did Joan. Correctional staff cannot have sexual relationships with prisoners. They can’t legally consent,” Vera claimed. “Forget the legalities for a moment Vera. You said you think I’m capable of horrific things. But do you honestly, _ truly _ believe I could do that to another woman?” Joan asked quietly, wiping her tears away. Vera swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to remain stern. “Then do you want to explain to me what the fuck I walked in on?! She was naked, on your desk, with your head between her legs! If you weren’t manipulating her into doing your bidding, then why the hell were you fucking her?!” Vera shouted as tears stung her eyes. Joan turned away and sat down on the couch, burying her face in her hands. After a moment that felt like an eternity, she looked up and looked at Vera, her eyes bloodshot and full of pain. “I’m so sorry for what I did to you Vera. I don’t expect you to believe me, but I genuinely mean it,” she said as her bottom lip quivered. “That still doesn’t answer my question Joan,” Vera shot back. Joan took a deep breath and rested her elbows on her knees, leaning forward and clasping her hands together. “I am in love with her Vera,” Joan said softly. Vera burst out into an unsettling laughter, infused with the pain and confusion that gripped her heart. “In love with her? She’s less than half your age! She’s only been here a few months,” Vera laughed. Joan closed her eyes tightly and ran her fingers through her hair with a deep sigh. Vera’s face fell and her mouth opened slightly. “How long?” she asked cautiously. Joan shook her head as her hands trembled. “How long Joan?!” Vera raised her voice. “Almost three years,” Joan whispered. 

Vera flared her nostrils and blinked back her tears. “I intend to fully comply with the investigation and write a formal statement for the police. You  _ will  _ be charged Joan. Congratulations on throwing the next ten years of your life away for a fucking child. I hope it was worth it,” she snarled. Joan stood up to her full height, letting her arms rest at her sides. She studied the younger woman’s face for a moment. Vera stared into those dark eyes, waiting for Joan to respond. After a minute of silence, Joan slapped Vera across the face. Shocked, Vera slowly raised her hand to her cheek, stinging and red. Joan cocked her eyebrow expectantly, waiting for Vera to storm off in anger. Instead, a tear rolled down Vera’s cheek as she aggressively grabbed the back of Joan’s neck, standing on her toes, and pulled her into a devastatingly urgent kiss. Joan stiffened at first, and then wrapped her arms around Vera, pushing her tongue into her mouth. She devoured the little mouse, a soft moan escaping her lips as Vera sucked her tongue. She allowed her deputy to kiss her, smirking to herself as she tasted the salt of her tears. She bit down hard on Vera’s bottom lip, and watched as the smaller woman gasped and pulled away. She touched her lip and stared at the droplets of blood on her finger. She looked back up into Joan’s dark and empty eyes, her chest heaving. “I know I’ve hurt you. But nothing I’ve done to you comes even close to the sheer cruelty of the actions you’ve taken against me here today. You think me evil, and yet you’re willfully ignorant of the monster you’ve become. I will never forgive you for this Vera. Now get out,” she seethed. Vera’s face twisted into an expression of pure agony as she turned and left the Governor’s office, slamming the door behind her.

Joan sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees, sobbing as she accepted her fate. She deserved it. She may not have hurt Jodie in the ways she alleged, but was guilty of other atrocities, and every killer must atone for their sins. After her eyes shed the last of her tears, she lifted her head up and stared down at her hands, hating what she had allowed them to do. She watched as she felt a comforting grasp on each of her hands. On her left, she saw the strong and calloused hand of her father. On her right, the soft and gentle touch of her mother. She looked up and parted her lips as she saw each of her parents looking down at her with pity in their eyes. She stood up and fell into her mother’s arms, sobbing into her shoulder. Her father rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Joan stood in their embrace for a while, her heartbeat slowly returning to its regular pace as she faintly heard both of her parents singing her a Russian lullaby she had long since forgotten.  _ Eto normal’no malen’kiy _ she heard them whisper in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eto normal’no malen’kiy means “it’ll be okay little one” in Russian (according to google translate)
> 
> *While I did choose to use false rape allegations in this story, I want to make it clear that in no way should this fic contribute to perpetuating the idea that women weaponize sexual abuse. I believe survivors of sexual abuse, and you should too <3


	2. Chapter 2

Joan sat uncomfortably in the back of the brawler, her hands cuffed together, and the painful recent memories of her time at Sinclair swimming in her mind. After relentless interviews with the police, and inadequate support from her lawyer, they forced her into the psychiatric hospital after she seemingly displayed no remorse for what she allegedly did to Jodie. It had been three months since she’d seen her sweet angel, and she fought hard to be remanded at Wentworth for the tiny chance she could speak to Jodie and apologize. An added bonus was she knew Vera would have a field day upon her return to the prison as an inmate. “Y’alright Ferguson?” Brenda Murphy asked quietly. “What do you think?” Joan responded softly. “I think it’s fuckin’ shite what that girl did to you. We were supposed to be gettin’ you out of this place. Why’d she stuff it up?” Brenda inquired. Joan sighed as she weighed her options. Brenda had been a loyal friend to her, so she didn’t see a reason to lie. “She thinks I killed her father,” she admitted. Brenda pursed her lips as she contemplated this new information. “Did you?” she asked brazenly. Joan smirked, silently congratulating Vera for her choice of staffing. No other correctional officer would’ve had the courage to ask. “Do you think me capable of such a thing Ms. Murphy?” she responded. Brenda raised an eyebrow and nodded, “yeah I think so. For the right reasons,” she replied carefully. Joan offered a small smile and clasped her hands together. “Well, I plead the fifth. What I will say is that all I’ve ever wanted is to show her how much I love her, and to protect her from harm,” she said softly. She turned to look Brenda in the eye. “You don’t believe I hurt her, do you?” she asked quietly. Brenda shook her head and put a friendly hand on her knee. “Nah. I know you loved her. Can’t fathom why, I’m not personally into the younger kind, but I don’t judge,” she said playfully. Joan chuckled and bit her lip. “She seems like a nice enough girl but what makes her so special anyway? You were gonna give up your entire life and run away with her! What makes you love her so much?” Brenda pressed. 

Joan sighed deeply and smiled at the officer. “I honestly don’t know. I love her for every reason and yet no reason at all. I just do,” she replied. “Well ain’t that cute,” Brenda responded crassly. Joan shrugged. “Indulge me Brenda, what do you think of Vera?” she asked curiously. Brenda scoffed in response, “she’s a cunt. Next question,” she responded. Joan chuckled and covered Brenda’s hand on her knee with her own. “I was hoping you may think as much. I appreciate the loyalty you showed me when we were planning Jodie’s escape. I wanted to ask after all that’s happened...do I still have a friend in you?” Joan asked gently. “Course you do love. After the fat deposit you made in my bank account, I figure I owe ya,” Brenda winked. “Fair enough,” Joan nodded in amusement. “...and to be frank I do feel bad for ya. To finally find the love of your life only for them to be ripped away? That’s some rough shit,” Brenda said empathetically. Joan grabbed Brenda’s hand in both of hers and stared into the Greek woman’s green eyes. “I need to see her Brenda. Will you help me?” Joan pleaded. Brenda sighed and pursed her lips as she thought about it. “I want to help ya Joanie but I haven’t a clue how to pull that off. You know VinegarTits is going to keep you in protection until you’re shipped off somewhere else,” Brenda responded. “My lawyers are doing everything they can to prevent that from happening,” Joan replied. “Even so, Jodie claims you raped and tortured her. They’re going to be watching you like a hawk. I can volunteer to put myself on your guard but even still, I don’t know how to make it happen,” Brenda said. Joan squeezed her hand, “let me worry about the details. You just get yourself put on my watch, and we’ll go from there. I trust Ms. Miles would still be willing to help?” she inquired. Brenda chuckled, “after the amount of hush money ya gave her, she’d be stupid not to,” she said playfully. Joan grinned and released Brenda’s hands. “I’m glad to have the two of you,” she said. As the car slowed to a stop. Joan took a deep breath and mustered every ounce of strength that she had. She let Brenda lead her out of the brawler as she tossed her hair out of her face and locked eyes with the new (imposter) Governor. “Hello Vera,” she tutted as Brenda led her through the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jodie?” Ms. Murphy gently knocked on the girl’s cell. “What?” Jodie asked, irritated as she looked up from the worn copy of MacBeth she was reading for one of her distance learning classes. “I thought you should know that Joan Ferguson has been arrested, and she’s being remanded here. She’s being kept in the protection unit, at least for now. But this is meant to be kept secret, so keep it to yourself yeah?” Brenda said. Jodie clenched her jaw and stared daggers into Brenda’s eyes. “And why the fuck would I care where she is?” she said angrily. “Oy, watch the lip Spiteri!” she retorted. Jodie looked away and Brenda took a deep breath. “Listen Jodie, I don’t know what happened between you and Ferguson, but I know she cared for ya a great deal, and I owe her one. I’ve got a letter she’s written you,” Brenda held up the envelope. Jodie rolled her eyes and looked at her paperback, “no thanks. I’m not interested in anything that Freak has to say,” she retorted. Brenda sighed and tossed the letter on Jodie’s bed. “Your choice doll. Just...know she misses you to pieces,” Brenda said as she turned and left the cell. Jodie watched as Ms. Murphy walked away, and then focused her gaze on the letter.  _ She’s a murderer. She killed your father. She nearly killed you. She’s a psychopath. Tear it up and flush it. _ Jodie thought to herself. She pulled out her journal to try and distract herself with some creative writing. She tapped her pencil on her journal, trying to remember where she last left off in her story about angels and demons. She leaned her head back against the wall and let out an exasperated sigh.  _ Demons are just angels who fell from grace _ . She picked up the letter and stared at it, trying to banish the curiosity from her mind. Her mouth opened slightly as she noticed a faint hint of Joan’s perfume emitting from the paper. She shook the letter and noticed a slight weight to it.  _ God help me, _ she thought to herself as she ripped the envelope open. She gasped slightly as she lifted the dainty necklace Joan had given her for her birthday out of the envelope.  _ How did she...oh. Murphy _ , she thought. She quickly got up and closed the door to her cell and laid down on her back. She clutched the necklace and took a deep breath as she unfolded the letter, and allowed herself to read the words of the woman she was constantly failing to let go of.

_ My dearest Jodie, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well, and I pray that you choose to read it. I am so sorry for everything I’ve done to hurt you my angel. I lost control of my impulses several times throughout our relationship, and I’ll never forgive myself for breaking your heart. I don’t deserve someone as kind, forgiving, and loving as you. None of us do. You’re too good for Wentworth, and you’re too pure of heart for the cruelty of this world. You loved me for all that I was, and when I gave you every reason to abandon me, you only loved me harder. You saved me Jodie. I never imagined I would experience a love as beautiful or as pure as the love you’ve given me. Wherever the remainder of my life takes me, I will forever be grateful for you.  _

_ I understand why you did what you did Jodie. In my misguided attempts to be your protector, I hurt you deeply. I am sorry for everything that I’ve done, and I take responsibility for all of it. I especially take responsibility for your ending up in here. I’m thankful that you only have a few months left of your sentence, and that you’ll be free to return to a world that desperately needs your kind heart and loving spirit. Please don’t let this place take those parts of yourself away from you my sweet girl. When you walk amongst monsters, it can be tough not to become one yourself. Trust me, I know. Prison can drive even the gentlest of souls into the darkness, and I pray that you never forget who you are. I know I never will. _

_ I think of you every day, and I wish the world for you my angel. You’ve given me the greatest gift I could have imagined. You’ve taught me how to love and be loved unconditionally. I understand if you never want to see me, or hear from me again. If you choose to keep your distance, I promise I will respect that. But if you ever need me, for anything at all, know that I am in your corner. I would joyfully walk to the ends of the earth for you if you gave me the privilege of doing so. I hope to see your beautiful smile again, but if I cannot, know that you’ve made me the happiest and most grateful woman in the world. _

_ I love you, and I will always love you my darling. _

_ Forever yours, _

_ Joan _

Jodie’s face fell as she put the letter aside. She shook her head erratically as the tears swelled in her eyes. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, staring at the delicate necklace in her hand. She clutched it in her fist and dropped her head between her knees, sobbing as the beautiful memories she had with Joan before her world came crashing down took over. Lazy Sunday mornings at Joan’s apartment. Tutoring sessions that turned into lovemaking sessions. Dinners at fine restaurants in Melbourne. Her birthday trip to Portsea. The way Joan sighed when Jodie kissed her. The way her dark eyes shimmered with adoration as if Jodie were a patron saint. The way her hand felt gently grasping the back of her neck. The way her soothing voice whispered sweet love notes into her ear. The way her arms felt like sanctuary. The way her eyes lost their lustre when she nearly strangled her to death. The pain in her chest when she realized Joan had driven Vicky away. The metallic glimmer of the gun that ended her father’s life. The invisible pain in Joan’s eyes when Jodie testified against her. The regret that swelled in Jodie’s chest when she desperately tried to take it all back in the hearing. The anger in her heart when she chose not to a few days later. The guilt in her heart for shivving Bea and Ms. Bennett. The other guilt in her heart, knowing she would do it again in an instant if it meant she and Joan could go back to the way they used to be. The longing in her soul to feel Joan’s hand stroking her hair, calling her ‘darling’ one more time.

Jodie grasped her hair in her hands as her chest heaved. She rocked back and forth as she gasped for air, shaking her head to free herself from the overwhelm. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths, calming her breathing. She folded up the letter and hid it within the pages of Shakespeare. The irony was not lost on her that her former lover shared some similarities with Lady MacBeth. They used to joke that when they ran away together, they would put on the play and Joan would perform the role beautifully. Jodie’s fingers grazed the paper as she took some sage advice from the notorious murderess.

_ Come, come, come, come, give me your hand _

_ What’s done cannot be undone. To bed...to bed...to bed. _


	4. Chapter 4

Brenda stood off to the side as she watched the mousy Governor try to intimidate her raven-haired friend. She waited until Ms. Bennett stalked off in a tizzy before approaching the prisoner. “Did you give her the letter?” Joan asked. “Which one? Jodie’s or Vera’s?” Brenda teased. Joan just gave her an unimpressed stare as she tilted her head to the side. “Yeah they got ‘em. You were right, Vera seems to trust me more after that,” Brenda grinned. “Yes yes but what about Jodie? Did she read it?” Joan pleaded. Brenda sighed, “she said she didn’t want it. But I reckon she’ll read it eventually. Even if she’s angry, curiosity will get the better of her at some point wouldn’t you think?” Brenda said encouragingly. “I suppose it’s possible. I truly hope so…” Joan trailed. “So, I hear you’re moving back into general tomorrow. If I ever need a lawyer, I’m coming to you for their business card,” Brenda joked. Joan offered a sad smile. “Are you scared?” Brenda asked quietly. Joan nodded silently and let out a long sigh. “Terrified actually. I know what I’ve done, I know what others  _ think _ I’ve done, and I know the women will want their pound of flesh. But I have to,” she whispered softly. Brenda put her hand on Joan’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “She’ll come around love. You just need to keep yourself alive until she does,” Brenda said gently. “I hope you’re right,” Joan smiled. “If it helps, VinegarTits is planning to put you in a unit with this new chick, Kaz. That one’s a firecracker, very anti-violence. Get in her good books and she should protect ya,” Brenda suggested. “Right, Kaz,” Joan made a mental note. “Thank you Brenda,” she smiled kindly.

\---

“Thank you for coming everybody. I’ll try to keep this short,” Vera began, unsure of how in the hell she was going to explain Joan’s approved release into general to her staff. “Joan Ferguson will be released into the general population tomorrow. Her lawyers claimed we were infringing on her human rights by keeping her in protective isolation,” she explained. “General?! The women will tear her apart!” Linda exclaimed. “Vera, she won’t last the week,” Will said quietly. Vera sighed. “I am aware of the circumstances, but it is out of my control. One of you will be stationed outside of her unit at all times, and her privileges are suspended for now. I expect that  _ all _ of you will do what you can to keep her safe,” Vera insisted. “Last thing we need is another death in custody eh?” Brenda joked. Linda nudged her with her elbow to shut her up. Brenda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, masking the panic gripping her chest as she thought about what the women would do to Joan. “Lastly, and I’m sure this goes without being said. Joan Ferguson and Jodie Spiteri are to have no contact at any time. We will be planning daily activities with this in mind to keep them apart, and Ferguson will be kept under watch in her unit 24/7 for as long as we can get away with it. That will likely change as per the board’s review of her case, and her lawyers continuing to make it impossible to do our jobs. However, regardless of what happens, it is our responsibility to keep Jodie Spiteri safe. Do I make myself clear?” 

\---

Jodie paced nervously in the yard as she ripped at her fingernails. Word around the prison was Joan would be released into general today, and she was terrified. Terrified of how she’d feel seeing her love again for the first time since things ended catastrophically. Terrified of what the women would do to her. Terrified of the guilt she would feel for putting Joan in this place if anything happened to her. And terrified of how she would keep the volcano of emotions in her chest to herself knowing the woman she loved and hated at the same time was so close, and yet so far away. She sat down on top of the picnic table and put up her hood as her hands shook with anxious anticipation. Bea sat down to her and wrapped her arm around Jodie’s shoulders. “I know you’re scared Jodie, but I promise we won’t let anything happen to you. Ms. Bennett told me the Freak will barely be allowed out of her cell. An officer will be with her anytime she is. She can’t hurt you again,” Bea asserted. Jodie chewed her thumbnail nervously. She appreciated Bea’s kind words and promises to protect her, but she knew fuck-all about what Jodie was going through. 

Jodie’s heart wrenched as the women started yelling and chanting, screaming threats as Joan turned the corner into the yard. Joan appeared to be calm, cool, and collected as Vera and a team of guards led her through. Bea tightened her grip on Jodie as the anxious girl tried to resist the urge to scratch as her breathing quickened. After a moment of watching, Jodie thrashed her shoulders and released her grip, and bolted across the yard. She pushed her way through the crowd of women to the front and watched as Joan walked with her laundry basket, her nostrils flared and a stone faced look to her eyes and jaw that could only be hers. Jodie’s breath caught as Joan passed her. She was close enough Jodie could reach out and touch her if she wanted to, and good God she wanted to. Vera caught Jodie’s eye and quickly turned to Ms. Miles. “What’s Spiteri doing here? Get her out!” she commanded. Linda grabbed Jodie’s bicep and pulled her back “b-but-” she stammered before realizing she should probably shut up. “Come with me Spiteri,” Ms. Miles asserted. Jodie looked up, praying for Joan to look at her, once. Give her any acknowledgement that she’d seen her. As Jodie struggled against Ms. Miles’ grip aggressively pulling her away, Joan turned and looked over shoulder, capturing Jodie’s gaze. For a moment so brief that anyone would miss it, Joan’s dark eyes softened and her lips parted ever so slightly. A wash of relief released the tension in Jodie’s body as she allowed Ms. Miles to escort her back to Bea’s table. “What the fuck was that huh?” Bea threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. “I’m sorry I just...had to see her. With my own eyes. You know?” Jodie stammered. Bea nodded and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. “Don’t put yourself in the line of fire again, yeah?” she tutted. Jodie nodded in compliance and watched as Joan disappeared behind the wall, off to her new digs on the other side of the prison. 

As the first few days of Joan’s time in general passed, Jodie grew more and more conflicted over what to do. There were times when she missed Joan, and times when she hated her. Their love had never been easy, but it had never seemed hopeless until now. She sat in her cell and stared at the beautiful necklace Joan had given her. She lost herself in her thoughts for a few moments until she heard Mr. Jackson speaking to a new prisoner. “And that cell on the end there is yours. Decorate it however you like, dinners at 6. I’ll get one of our peer workers to give you the orientation,” he said kindly as he left to let the young woman settle in. Jodie got up from her bed and stood in her doorway, craning her neck to see the new girl she’d be sharing her unit with. The girl had already disappeared into her cell, so Jodie decided to introduce herself since Liz and Doreen were nowhere in sight. She knocked softly on the door as the brunette woman leaned over her bed, tucking the fitted sheet into her mattress. “Hey, I’m Jodie,” she said and smiled. The woman turned around and her eyes widened as she recognized her new unit-mate. “Jodie!” she screamed in excitement as she tossed her arms around her. Jodie’s mouth opened in surprise as she awkwardly returned the hug. “Vicky, hey. What-what’re you doing here?” she asked hesitantly. Kosta pulled away from the hug and put her hands on Jodie’s shoulders. “Stuffed up my parole. Got caught buying gear. I was set up, someone must’ve ratted on me or something,” she shrugged. “Ah, that sucks,” Jodie responded.  _ Well played Joan _ , she thought to herself. “But at least we got each other in here, hey?” Kosta smiled. “Yeah, for sure,” Jodie smiled back. Kosta sat on her bed and pat the spot next to her, inviting Jodie to sit. “So, give me the lay of the land. Who’s hot shit, who do I avoid, which screws play it straight, which ones are a bit more chill?” she asked. Jodie smiled and shook her head and sat down, giving Kosta the rundown of who’s who at Wentworth.


End file.
